A conventional hand tool for output a torque to tighten or loosen an object generally includes a handle and a function end which can be a box end or a wrench head. The object is engaged with the function end and the user holds the handle and rotates the handle. The user feels that the object is tightened enough and stops the rotation. However, the user cannot know the actual torque that is applied to the object. In some precision machine, the torque for each bolt is accurately calculated so that the assemblers have to use a torque detection device to control the torque that is applied to the object. U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,155 discloses a hand tool that includes two strain gauges and a display unit. The strain gauges are located in the handle so as to detect the deformation of the handle and transfer the deformation into digits which are displayed in the display unit. Nevertheless, the positions of the strain gauges affect the torque that is detected by the strain gauges. In other words, the value displayed in the display unit is only a rough value at the positions of the strain gauges, rather than at the function end.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that includes at least one detection member located at the function end so that the output torque is applied to the detection member.